Do Not Send Us Astray
} }} "Do Not Send Us Astray" là tập thứ mười ba trong Phần 8 của series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 25/3/2018. Nội dung tập Đang đứng gác trong rừng, Morgan chợt gặp ảo giác và trông thấy hình ảnh của Gavin, người với bộ dạng máu me đang đứng nhìn ông. Ông bừng tỉnh khi nghe thấy tiếng còi của các đồng đội gần đó, báo động việc đoàn xe của The Saviors đang tới gần. Morgan lập tức chạy về xe mình và cũng nhấn còi để báo động cho mọi người ở Hilltop. Ngay sau đó, ở Hilltop, toàn thể các thành viên trong liên quân tất bật chuẩn bị cho cuộc tấn công của địch. Henry nài nỉ được ra ngoài tham gia vào cuộc chiến, nhưng bị Ezekiel & Carol từ chối và dặn phải ở lại trong nhà Barrington. Tại bệnh xá, dù bị bác sĩ Dana của The Kingdom nói những lời châm chọc kinh nghiệm y khoa còn non trẻ của mình, Siddiq vẫn quyết tâm sẽ giúp bằng tất cả thực lực anh có. Dana liền mỉm cười và nói rằng bà ấy thích những người như anh. Khi màn đêm buông xuống, Jerry quan sát thấy The Saviors đã tới rất gần và ra hiệu cho Maggie. Chiếc xe đầu đoàn của chúng đi qua những chiếc bẫy đinh và bị xịt lốp, khiến The Saviors phải dừng lại và không thể lao tới tông thẳng qua cổng. Qua bộ đàm, Maggie liên lạc với Simon và yêu cầu được nói chuyện với Negan. Cô đe dọa sẽ xử tử 38 tù binh mà Hilltop đang giữ nếu chúng không chịu rút quân. Trái với kỳ vọng của Maggie, Simon tàn nhẫn đáp rằng những người đó giờ đây đã trở thành "hàng lỗi" của The Saviors, tự bị bắt thì phải tự chịu trách nhiệm với số phận của mình. Hắn ra lệnh cho người của mình tiếp tục tiến hành tấn công. Dwight cảnh báo Simon rằng Negan có thể vẫn còn sống và sẽ trừng phạt hắn nếu biết việc hắn muốn giết tất cả mọi người ở Hilltop. Đúng lúc đó, Daryl từ vị trí nấp của mình phóng mô tô ra và xả súng về phía địch, giết được một vài tên trong số chúng. Simon ra lệnh cho một chiếc xe lao theo Daryl vào bên trong Hilltop trước khi cánh cổng bị đóng lại. Tuy nhiên, khi mới vào trong chỉ được một đoạn, xe của chúng đã bị một chiếc xe bus do phe liên quân chuẩn bị sẵn cản lại. Họ lập tức xả súng vào The Saviors và bắt đầu cuộc chiến. Một vài thành viên The Saviors dùng cung bắn về phía nhà Barrington, nơi Maggie và các tù binh đang đứng. Cô bèn bảo Diannae đưa nhóm tù binh rút vào trong khi một vài người trong số họ bị trúng tên. Alden bày tỏ ý nguyện được giúp liên quân chiến đấu nhưng bị Maggie phớt lờ. Giữa trận chiến, Tobin bị một thành viên The Saviors chém vào bụng. Trông thấy vậy, Carol vội vàng chạy tới giết hắn và kéo anh vào nơi an toàn. Cô để Siddiq trông chừng Tobin và trở lại cuộc chiến. Simon phát hiện thấy Tara đang chiến đấu gần đó và định tiến tới từ phía sau để dùng rìu đâm lén cô. Daryl chứng kiến việc này nên la lớn để cảnh báo Tara. Trước khi Simon kịp làm thương Tara, Dwight đã bắn một mũi tên từ nỏ mình vào lưng cô, khiến Tara ngã xuống. Thấy vậy, Daryl giận dữ xả súng về phía hai người họ, khiến Dwight và Simon bỏ chạy. Sau một hồi đấu qua lại, phe liên quân ném bom khói, đập vỡ hết tất cả bóng đèn xung quanh và tạm rút lui, đưa khung cảnh vào tình trạng tối tăm và im lặng đến bí ẩn. Tưởng rằng họ đã sợ hãi, Simon bèn dẫn quân của mình tiến lại gần nhà Barrington và huýt sáo đe dọa. Tuy nhiên, khi chúng còn chưa kịp vào được bên trong, từ nhiều khung cửa sổ, đen pha đồng loạt bật sáng rọi vào các thành viên The Saviors, khiến chúng bị chói mắt và cũng đồng thời làm lộ ra vị trí chúng đang đứng. Phe liên quân lập tức xả súng về phía địch, khiến chúng bỏ chạy ra khỏi cổng. Đúng lúc đó, Rick, Jesus, Morgan, Scott, Bertie cùng vài người khác bên ngoài về đến nơi và nhập cuộc. Rick suýt nữa giết nhầm Siddiq vì tưởng anh ấy là một xác sống đang ăn thịt Tobin. Morgan một lần nữa hoang tưởng thấy Gavin đang nhìn mình và liên tục nhắc đi nhắc lại câu: "Mày biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì mà". Rick và Maggie cùng đuổi theo Simon, Dwight và những thành viên The Saviors cuối cùng đang leo lên xe để tẩu thoát. Sau khi chúng đã chạy được, Rick kể với Maggie rằng trước đó anh đã một mình đối đấu với Negan và cố kết liễu hắn. Rạng sáng, người dân liên quân cùng thu dọn tàn dư của trận chiến. Maggie bảo Enid rằng họ không còn đủ nhu yếu phẩm để hứng chịu thêm một đợt tấn công nữa. Tara cho rằng Dwight đã cố tình bắn cô ở chỗ không gây nguy hiểm đến tính mạng để cứu cô khỏi Simon. Tuy nhiên, Daryl vẫn từ chối tha thứ cho Dwight và không tin anh ấy đã thay đổi. Dù được Michonne đề nghị vệ sinh vết thương sau cuộc truy sát Negan, Rick từ chối nghỉ ngơi và bắt tay vào giúp mọi người dọn dẹp Hilltop. Nhìn Jerry đang đào huyệt cho những người chết, dù rất căm phẫn The Saviors, Maggie vẫn cho phép Alden ra ngoài chôn cất những đồng đội thiệt mạng dưới sự giám sát của Kal. Tuy nhiên, Alden đáp rằng sau những lời mà Simon nói trước đó, anh không còn coi The Saviors như nhóm của mình nữa. Dianne cho rằng Maggie là một thủ lĩnh giỏi vì đã tạo nên chiến thắng đêm qua, nhưng Maggie không muốn nhận danh hiệu này vì nghĩ rằng chính sự liều lĩnh thách thức Negan của cô đã gây nên hậu quả bi kịch như hiện tại. Tại bệnh xá, Carol tới thăm Tobin và xin lỗi vì sự ra đi đường đột của cô lúc họ còn ở Alexandria. Cô thừa nhận rằng hồi đó, dù ban đầu chỉ là giả vờ, nhưng về sau, cô đã bắt đầu dành những cảm xúc chân thành cho anh. Trong lúc Alden chôn cất cho những thành viên The Saviors, các tù binh khác được Jesus đưa trở lại nhốt trong buồng giam. Cùng lúc đó, Henry tìm thấy một khẩu súng máy và nảy sinh một ý đồ. Rick đang ngồi một chỗ để Siddiq điều trị vết thương của mình. Khi anh ấy nhắc đến cái chết của Carl, Rick lập tức cắt ngang, tỏ ý không muốn nghe và bỏ đi. Tối đến, Maggie đi đến từng phòng trong nhà Barrington để kiểm tra việc mọi người sắp xếp vị trí ngủ. Trừ một số ít được ngủ trên giường, đa phần đều phải nằm dưới đất. Wesley nói với cô rằng anh ấy đã cảm thấy khá hơn sau khi được Siddiq và Dana băng bó vết thương cho mình. Anh ấy cũng bảo rằng nhờ Maggie mà Hilltop vẫn còn trụ vững như hiện tại. Kết quả có lẽ đã hoàn toàn khác nếu một kẻ ích kỷ như Gregory vẫn còn làm thủ lĩnh. Nửa đêm, tại bệnh xá, do chịu vết chém từ một chiếc mã tấu đã nhuốm máu xác sống, Tobin dần lên cơn sốt và chết trong giấc ngủ. Không lâu sau đó, anh tỉnh dậy trong hình hài xác sống và tấn công y tá Kurt đang thức canh. Kurt cũng biến đổi sau vài tiếng và hại chết bác sĩ Dana. Bên trong nhà Barrington, Wesley cũng tỉnh dậy trong hình hài walker và loạng choạng đi xuống cầu thang, tới chỗ một nhóm người khác đang ngủ. Cùng lúc đó, tiếng một em bé trong nhà đang khóc vọng ra đã thu hút những người biến đổi từ bệnh xá bên ngoài tiến vào. Trong khi đó, Henry âm thầm cầm khẩu súng máy trước đó tới chỗ buồng giam các tù binh The Saviors và yêu cầu được biết ai là kẻ đã giết anh trai mình. Mặc sự khuyên can của Alden, Henry vẫn kiên quyết làm tới cùng. Sự hỗn loạn bùng phát bên trong nhà Barrington ngay sau đó, khi những người đã biến đổi tấn công hàng loạt các thành viên đang say ngủ. Rick cùng mọi người lập tức tỉnh giấc để phản kháng. Bất chấp hàng loạt tiếng la thất thanh từ nhà Barrington, Henry vẫn dùng chùm chìa khóa mình trộm được để mở cửa buồng giam bước vào trong và đe dọa sẽ xả súng nếu không ai chịu thừa nhận. Đúng lúc đó, một số thành viên của The Saviors, do bị trúng mũi tên tẩm máu xác sống từ trước, cũng đã biến đổi và tấn công chính đồng đội của mình. Henry mất bình tĩnh khi chứng kiến sự việc và xả súng một cách mất kiểm soát. Tên Jared bèn lao tới đẩy ngã cậu bé, cướp lấy khẩu súng và trốn thoát cùng một vài tên khác nhân lúc cửa đang mở. Gregory cũng chạy theo ra cùng. Sau khi giết nhiều xác sống, Rick, Morgan và Daryl nhận ra rằng đó đều là những người trước đấy không hề bị cắn. Khi xác sống Tobin suýt nữa làm hại đến Bertie, Carol là người đã chạy đến lôi anh ra và kết liễu anh. Lúc này, Rick mới nhớ lại việc trước đó cây gậy Lucille của Negan đã được nhuốm đầy máu xác sống. Cả nhóm dần nhận ra thủ đoạn bỉ ổi của The Saviors. Nghe được sự việc, Bruce - người bị thương đang nằm trên giường gần đó bèn cầu xin được ai đó giết trước khi mình biến đổi. Thỉnh cầu của anh được mọi người chấp nhận. Kết thúc vụ hỗn loạn trong nhà, khi được Daryl báo tin về việc vũ khí của The Saviors đã nhuốm máu xác sống, Tara vẫn chấp nhận số phận của mình. Siddiq tới chỗ buồng giam tù binh để kiểm tra. Anh suýt nữa bị một xác sống tấn công nhưng may mắn được cứu bởi Alden. Khi bị Maggie cùng một vài người khác lao tới chĩa súng vào người, Alden kể lại đầu đuôi sự việc và giải thích rằng anh cùng một số tù binh đã quyết định ở lại giúp liên quân, dù bản thân họ giờ đây không còn giá trị nào đối với cả hai phe trong cuộc chiến. Nhìn thấy một số tù binh The Saviors đang cố đóng cánh cổng của cộng đồng lại trước bầy xác sống bên ngoài đang cố tiến vào, Dianne và một vài người khác chạy đến hỗ trợ. Maggie đành chấp nhận ý nguyện của Alden. Sáng ra, trong lúc cùng mọi người đi tìm Henry - người đã mất tích từ đêm hôm qua, Morgan một lần nữa hoang tưởng thấy hình ảnh Gavin đang nhìn mình và liên tục lặp lại câu nói: "Mày biết điều đó có nghĩa là gì mà". Đứng cạnh Dianne và nhìn những ngôi mộ vừa được dựng nên để chôn cất các thành viên liên quân bỏ mạng, Maggie lặng lẽ nói rằng đây là cái giá mà cô phải trả cho sự thù hận mù quáng của mình. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Kerry Cahill vai Dianne *Macsen Lintz vai Henry *Nadine Marissa vai Nabila *James Chen vai Kal *Peter Zimmerman vai Eduardo *Ted Huckabee vai Bruce *Karen Ceesay vai Bertie *Mike Seal vai Gary *Anthony Lopez vai Oscar *Jason Burkey vai Kevin *Ilan Srulovicz vai Wesley *Dan Johnson vai Derek *Katy O'Brian vai Katy *Peggy Sheffield vai Dana *Nick Arapoglou vai Kurt *Curtis Jackson vai Bob Miller Cái chết trong tập *Derek *Keno *Tobin (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Kurt (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Kevin (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Dana (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Wesley (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Katy (Lúc còn sống & Sau khi biến đổi) *Bruce *(Ít nhất) 30 thành viên khác của The Saviors *(Ít nhất) 14 thành viên khác của liên quân Alexandria - Hilltop - The Kingdom Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi ổn từ giới phê bình, với 71% trong số 21 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo chiều hướng tích cực. Jeff Stone từ trang IndieWire nhận xét: "Tập phim này chứa đựng mỗi thứ một ít: cuộc chiến giữa người với người, giữa người với xác sống, và cả sự phát triển tiêu biểu cho nhân vật Maggie. Nó là một tập phim cuốn hút cũng giống như tập tuần trước, nhưng độ căng thẳng cao hơn". Tuy nhiên, một số nhà phê bình khác thì lại chỉ trích khá gay gắt những chi tiết vô lý trong tập, trong đó có Erik Kain của tạp chí Forbes: "Những cảnh hành động lố bịch, những đoạn hội thoại với nội dung lặp lại nhàm chán, và một đống diễn viên quần chúng biến đổi thành xác sống, tất cả đã tạo nên một trong những tập phim ngu ngốc, ngớ ngẩn nhất trong lịch sử The Walking Dead". Jeffrey Lyles thì có cái nhìn thoáng hơn: "Đúng là "Do Not Send Us Astray" có nhiều chi tiết vô lý, nhưng những cảnh hành động của nó vẫn đủ thú vị để cuốn hút khán giả". Bên lề *Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của: Dana, Kurt. *Tên của tập - "Do Not Send Us Astray" đến từ một câu cầu nguyện của Đạo Hồi mà Siddiq nói với Rick trong tập, đầy đủ là: “O Allah, do not forbid us their reward and do not send us astray after them”. Đại ý của câu nói này là những người chết có lẽ sẽ không muốn những người thân yêu còn sống bị mù quáng bởi lòng hận thù để rồi gặp phải kết cục như họ. *Tập phim này có thời lượng phát sóng trên truyền hình là 63 phút (bao gồm cả quảng cáo), dài hơn so với một tập thông thường có độ dài 60 phút. *Có khoảng 20 thành viên The Saviors sử dụng cung tên và 30 thành viên khác dùng vũ khí cận chiến có nhuốm máu xác sống, tức tổng cộng có khoảng hơn 50 thành viên The Saviors đã tới tấn công Hilltop trong tập này. Khoảng một nửa trong số chúng đã bị liên quân tiêu diệt trong khi số còn lại chạy thoát được về The Sanctuary. Theo tiết lộ của chương trình Talking Dead phát sóng sau tập phim *Nhờ vào kinh nghiệm trước đây trong việc dùng cung, Tasha Wdowin - một trong những bác sĩ của đoàn làm phim chính là người đã huấn luyện cho các diễn viên thủ vai The Saviors cách bắn cung sao cho đúng. *Chiếc mô tô gắn súng mà Daryl lái để tấn công The Saviors đầu tập được lấy cảm hứng từ loại xe tương tự từng được sử dụng trong Chiến tranh thế giới thứ hai. *Cảnh The Saviors tấn công Hilltop được trích ra từ Chương 123 và 124 trong bộ truyện tranh. *Tên của Elizabeth Ludlow (Arat) được chuyển từ mục Co-Star (diễn viên phụ) lên Also Starring (diễn viên định kỳ) kể từ tập này. *Với cái chết của Tobin và Bruce, không còn nhân vật nào được biết tên trong đội xây dựng của Alexandria mà Abraham từng làm trưởng nhóm còn sống. *Tobin đã biến đổi thành xác sống trong vòng 1 tiếng 13 phút kể từ khi chết (dựa theo hình ảnh đồng hồ trong tập). *Tập phim đánh dấu lần đầu Rick dùng cây rìu của mình để giết người (3 thành viên của The Saviors). Trước đó, anh chỉ dùng nó để giết xác sống. *Tập phim có một số lời nói/chi tiết gợi nhắc về các sự kiện trong các tập trước đây: **Maggie tự xưng họ tên đầy đủ của mình là “Maggie Rhee”. Đây là lần thứ 2 họ “Rhee” của Glenn được đề cập trong phim. Lần trước đó là khi Maggie nói với Gregory trong tập “Go Getters” (Phần 7) rằng từ giờ ông ta phải nhớ rõ tên đầy đủ của cô. **Maggie cũng tự gọi mình là “The Widow” (Góa phụ), một biệt danh mà The Saviors đã đặt cho cô trong các tập trước đó. **Tara nhắc lại việc mình từng theo phe của The Governor tấn công nhà tù, một sự kiện xảy ra trong tập "Too Far Gone" (Phần 4). Đây cũng là lần đầu tiên The Governor được nhắc tới kể từ lần cuối hắn xuất hiện trong cảnh tưởng tượng trong tập "What Happened And What's Going On" (Phần 5). **Daryl nhắc lại việc Dwight đã giết Denise trong tập "Twice As Far" (Phần 6). **Merle được nhắc đến trong việc từng theo phe của The Governor trong Phần 3. Đây cũng là lần đầu tên của Merle được đề cập kể từ sau tập "Twice As Far". **Việc nhiều người chết giữa đêm, biến đổi thành xác sống và đi tấn công đồng đội đang ngủ cũng gợi lại sự kiện tương tự ở nhà tù trong tập "Infected" (Phần 4), khi dịch cúm bí ẩn xảy ra. **Tobin nhắc lại mối quan hệ tình cảm của mình với Carol lúc cô còn ở Alexandria trong Phần 6. **Henry nói rằng việc giết kẻ đã giết anh trai mình dù không thể mang người đã chết trở lại nhưng sẽ giúp tâm trạng cậu khá hơn. Đây cũng chính là lời Tara đã nói với Dwight trong tập "Dead Or Alive Or" của phần này. Chú thích